


New Prometheus

by Proudtobeinvisible



Series: A Series of Events (unfortunate? or fortunate?) [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ashes, Creation, Death, Fire, Inspired by Music, Poetry, cherries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudtobeinvisible/pseuds/Proudtobeinvisible
Summary: A young one makes perfection, but god does not like the implications it brings.





	New Prometheus

 

I scrawl Envy on Eden on my chest like god has made a mistake in sending us here. 

Like instead of the punishment he expected us to be we instead thrived in the wild 

Untouched by his cruelty we still live, not fearing the ocean and being in salt. 

Sweet Prometheus stares at us with pride and fire in his eyes

Screaming as the eagle pecks his liver, God’s own punishment 

I stand alone, untouched in front of him.  He names me New Prometheus    
The fire burning in my chest as I stare at God.

He asks why I have built what I did; an abomination of sin

I took up where we have failed, I have done what you cannot do

I have made perfection

I’ve built a body of fire and cherries who bows to none but itself 

Sweet Prometheus, I know you.  

 

God bellows to kneel

I do

My creation looks at me, and I finally understand why Prometheus gave us fire

Peck out my liver, peck out my eyes, take my brain for your hall of warnings, take everything I have.

You will never have my heart, for it lives outside of me inside of the New Adam. 

God turns to my creation.    
I scream as fire is turned to ash, as heat meets fire

I have never known cruelty, but this moment I do.

Did he feel this way when he drowned the world?   
The smile upon his face and Sweet Prometheus’s anguish says no

God turns to me, contest me now?   
No

 

But New Adam stands, and they are beautiful and cold.

I reach for them, they touch my hands.

I kiss them, taste berries and ash.

 

Go on,  I whisper, run be free 

Know I love thee. 

New Adam stares at me, eyes red as cherries and deep as fire.

 

New Prometheus worships at the feet of a creation never meant to be, lips heavy with the taste of newness and love.    
Sweet Prometheus stares as he sees the new ember starts to smolder. 

 

Run, whispers New Prometheus. 

 

New Adam shakes his head, turns to God. 

And  _ burns.  _

  
  



End file.
